1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise machine and more specifically it relates to an exercise machine ergonomic handle system for reducing physical strain on an exerciser during exercises.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Exercise machines have been in use for many years. One common exercise machine that has enjoyed increasing popularity is the Pilates machine. A conventional Pilates machine generally includes a frame, a track extending across the frame, one or more platforms at the end of the frame, one or more handles extending directly or indirectly from the frame and a carriage movably connected to the track. The carriage is connected to one end of the frame by one or more bias members such as springs. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,803,095 and 8,641,585 to Sebastien Lagree both disclose exemplary exercise machines suitable for Pilates exercises and additional exercises. While conventional Pilates machines are acceptable for many exercises, they can result in significant strain on the exerciser's arms, wrists and hands during extension type exercises because of the non-movability of the handles during the exercise.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, what would be useful is an exercise machine ergonomic handle system for reducing physical strain on an exerciser during exercises.